the_originals_to_enjoyfandomcom-20200215-history
Davina Claire
Davina "'''D/Vina" Claire''' born as Alayna "'''Layna/Layne/Allie/Al"' '''Mikaelson '(born Spring 1001, killed Spring 1001) ('''Presently Resurrected/Born June 1, 1997) , Davina is from one of the nine covens known as the French quarter coven and the biologically related sister of Elijah Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Niklaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson and Freya Mikaelson. she is the last child of Esther Mikaelson and Mikael. she is first found in the Claire Cottage. Klaus, Elijah, and Kol know about their sister who was slaughtered by Esther Mikaelson(the bio-mom of Davina) who was resurrected after 996 years by an unknown person which is later revealed to Davina. her name originally is '''Alayna. Early History Mystic Falls, The Middle Ages, 10th/11th Century, Spring of 1001 and first Death: Davina Claire born as Alayna Mikaelson was born to Esther Mikaelson and Mikael in Spring of 1001 in the 10th/11th Century. the family were very happy about this. the Original Siblings had memories of her and she had memories of them and she was only 4 months old. Esther then erased her family's memory: Mikael, the Originals and Davina herself and then slaughtered Davina for so called protection from her sister Dahlia. Resurrection: Davina Claire was later resurrected by Esther who then was found and taken by her Adoptive/Foster aunt Lauren Claire who then made Mary-Alice Claire her mother. The Claire's were the most abusive of the witch commucnity Resulted Early Life and History Davina grew up in the French Quarter with a single, controlling mother, as her father left the picture before Davina was born and was not seen again. she forcefully took piano lessons. Davina was also friends with Monique for some time. she was one of the 5 girls chosen for the harvest and named the Harvest Girl of Fire. On the day the Harvest was to be completed, Davina and the other Harvest girls were deceived by the Elders regarding their fates and the events surrounding the sacrifice. They were told that the knife that was used on their palms for the blood sacrifice would put them in a peaceful limbo. Instead, Bastianna, the lead Elder who was performing the ritual, began to kill the girls by slitting their throats. though only the girls of earth, air, water and electricity were slaughtered, Monique, Abigail, Cassie and Dana. all of their powers were transferred after that not much is mentioned and then Klaus killed almost all of the Claire's to get to Davina Throughout The Originals Series Personality Before the start , Davina once had respect and loyalty for her coven, which changed after she was betrayed by her former coven, who not only tried to kill her but they killed her best friend Monique Deveraux as well, her mother was the worst one of them all, as she did nothing to help her daughter. When she came to live with Klaus, She didn't know that he could ruin her life and that when he brought her to live with her she wouldn't be owned, basically being inattentive to his history. she first experienced his and his family's true nature when he tortured someone that was looking for her making her quite frightened. when her aunt turned out to be alive and came to apologize for everything she was in confusion about wanting to forgive her for many things but then Niklaus slit her throat as a result which terrified Davina and she broke down crying but was then sedated and neutralized by Kol Mikaelson. This is the part where she is revealed to be quite rebellious and tenacious, very vengeful and somewhat reckless as not considering the consequences of finding a way to get rid of Klaus by making a gold dagger not silver that works on only Klaus, Klaus alone but on an original hybrid and this resulted in Klaus punishing her. Klaus then killed her best friend triggering her need to be sacrificed from the side affects of the power being passed to her from the other sacrificed girls. Even though not to a great extent, Davina has shown the ability to make sacrifices for the greater good. When she fell ill, she realized that her life was coming to an end. Davina thought that it would be selfish to take everyone else with her, so she accepted her fate and sacrificed her life to save everyone in New Orleans from destruction. After being resurrected, she is scared and skittish, not talking much. She is frightened and doesn't want to use her magic. Davina has a hard time since returning to the Witches, which was intensified by how much disdain she felt from Monique, her former best friend. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships '''